uminekofixfandomcom-20200215-history
PS3 Port news (December 2013)
Long ago (December 2010), Alchemist released "Umineko no Naku Koro ni — Rondo of the Witch and Reasoning" on the PS3 platform. In 2011 some team released a very early port of that game on PC but abandoned the project. Their work inspired two teams to continue. The first ones were the members of Honyaku-Subs (Russian VN Translation group), whose main goal was to release a Russian version of "PS3Fication" on PC. The second ones were future UmiTweak members, whose point was to make a "patch-like" game in a short time without modding the stuff when unnecessary. Everything was going well, but in the end of 2011 we had a serious talk with UmiTweak about a FullHD release. Honestly said, it was very hard to convince everybody, and in the end a new group was formed, whose main task was to build a quality FullHD game. We have been working for more than 2 years now (almost in silence from an international perspective), and now it is time to say a few words about what is going on. Firstly, let me answer the most intriguing question: there will be no public release this year and the files are deep enough in our kitchen; there will be no dates/deadlines, things happen when they happen. Secondly, let me get to the more interesting subject. When I said a quality release, I meant that we are making the closest possible copy of the PS3 game. We spent quite a while rewriting the engine, exploring and reverse-engineering the PS3 game scripts, writing a format converter... so we do know what a quality Umineko port should look like. Guess I can boast slightly: *''' As mentioned, the game is in FullHD (1080p)' *' Migrated to OpenGL with shaders''' *''' Currently we have Linux, OS X and Windows builds''' *''' Dual-language:' the game is in English and Russian with an updated translation (still in progress) — the edits/fixes to the English version bring the translation of episodes 1-4 up to the higher standard set by WH's Chiru release, fix punctuation and consistency issues, make the translation compatible with a voiced release, and (optionally) incorporate edits that were included in the PS3 version. *' Completely reworked text renderer:' multiple proportional fonts with small caps and italics support, gradients, glyph borders. *' Added async stuff:' animated effects, opaque and partially transparent videos, full rain support (even the multilayered one, sandwiching sprites and visible outside windows). *' Full CG and sprite support:' animated lips with voice synchronisation, one-to-one correspondence with PS3 for colour manipulations (monochrome/sepia/darkened for nighttime/etc.), sprite positioning and movements, special effects like motion blur, etc. *'It is almost obvious from my point of view, but: picture box, reworked music box and menus, named textboxes, trophies, BGM title display support;' *'We are also working on enhanced joystick support (including rumble) and a more integrated Message Browser;''' Now, what about progress... we are rather unwilling to reveal this data. Just have in mind that we have a good amount of stuff to do, so it is far better not to bother us asking when and where. Don't expect this to be soon, because we are working primarily for our own satisfaction and for free. Then, you may ask me, why publish this post at all — guess it is mainly because of some stuff leaked/posted by our testers/myself on Russian resources. Bit unfair, right?) Some might be thinking that they could be of help — come on, do you really think you have enough motivation? Believe me, it is much harder than you can imagine. To end, I will post a video, call it a trailer... the ones on the net are pretty much outdated. Merry Christmas/Happy New Year Giza, Knox, Levani, vit9696 and all who support or supported us Google Plus, email: umi {dog} besplsoft {dot} org. This Russian dog stands for @.